


Under the Gun

by simulacraryn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adult Content, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Divergent, F/M, Gun Kink, Language, Post-Canon, What Was I Thinking?, meta discussion based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: (Based on a Meta Discussion on Tumblr) Relena can look at a woman and take a shot, in retrospect - this is probably due to a personal fetish she was unaware had formed during her formative years...Now, how does she translate that into her personal life again?





	Under the Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami_of_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/gifts), [rennitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennitz/gifts).



> So, we had a meta discussion on tumblr about Heero, guns and how he never fires one. YET Relena and Duo will look at someone in the damn face and fire - even if they miss, like Relena did. So, because I'm a freudian bastard (life revolves around sex and aggression, duh), I figured a crack-y piece would fit in.

**Are you living for love? _I've been under the gun...._**

The smooth feel of the gun against her hands was _familiar_ in a morbid sense. The first and last time she'd held a weapon, she'd been glaring down at Lady Une and taking the shot in order to avenge her father. No one had ever asked how in the hell Relena Darlian learned to shoot a weapon, as a matter of fact, what not many people figured out is that being a student at an overly priced Catholic School meant extra curricular activities. Relena, as a precocious student, had taken up skeet shooting during her downtime. From a distance, with a ranged shot gun? She could have been _deadly_ to Lady Une. But at the time, the overly confident fifteen year old _desired_ to do something Lady Une herself did not have the gusto to do in person. When the Iron Lady of OZ took her father's life, she'd done so via a concealed explosive. An impersonal method, detached even - but that was the air the woman gave off from the few times Relena had interacted with her.

Thus Relena, upon that time, wished to ensure that the last face Lady Une ever saw - was hers as she inhaled her final breath. It'd been a poorly thought out plan. Considering that heading into Moscow: where the Romefeller Aristocrats would hold a meeting under the guise of a charity ball - was heading into the proverbial Lion's den. Relena realized now in her adult years that at the tender age of sixteen, she'd been _willing to die_ for her ideals. Whether they were a misguided sense of justice, or her belief of bringing an end to a senseless war. Granted, Relena at the time was a grief stricken teenager caught in the political machinations of the time - a price she's sorely paid for over the years. A price they all paid for, in their own way...

But one question was never asked, not by OZ - not by Noin... not by anyone who knew of her suicidal mission to assassinate Cordelia Une; Lady of Hanover, OZ Colonel and Adjutant of General Treize Khrushrenada. "Where did you ever get the gun?" - was an omitted line from the mouths of so many, a secret she kept buried for the last decade. In all honesty, Relena would never surrender that information to anyone who asked. 

Thus, as the twenty-six year old sat in her home office - waiting for her acquaintance to arrive with her latest acquisition. Whilst, yes, weapons were classified as illegal across the Earth - a few exceptions were made to the law. Antique weapons were exempt from the bill, Relena noticed, via a caveat passed by those ancient mummies the United States elected to the ESUN Senate. Who knew that the American eternal erection over weaponry would serve _her_ well someday? She'd been musing over matters when a swift knock interrupted her train of thought - the person she was expecting, arrived…

"Come on in," - She said confidently, glancing up to the door opening. Duo sashayed his way in, closing the door - soon after placing a packet at Relena's desk. - "Aren't you glad I became an antique dealer in my spare time, hm?"

"More like you're loving that antique arms' dealer permit you got as a result." - Relena remarked, grabbing at the box and prying it open. Duo sank into a plush chair, his feet propping right unto Relena's desk. - "So, you gon'tell me why you, Miss Peace herself, needs _that_ for?" - Duo gestured at the box and Relena gave an absent shrug.

"If I told you, I'd have to silence you. Can't have you tattling, now can I?"

"Can't fault me for askin', though! Last time I got you a pistol, you went to Russia and tried to do a one woman hit on the craziest motherfucker on the planet at that time. Ya can't fault a dude for worrying about you tryina take out your mortal enemies out like that. I mean, shit," - Duo rambled, making gestures with his hands in all directions. One would think he's part Italian or something...or maybe he's been watching classic mafia movies again. - "I live with your brother, I know how royally petty ya Peacecrafts can fuckin' get."

Relena sneered, in a way that could have rivalled one Dorothy T. Catalonia and possibly brought the world on it's knees. It was something she reserved for private moments, such as this: "Well, it's a good thing Noin was around to ensure I didn't have him murdered, otherwise, you two would have never met."

"Oh because you know, Noin needed two Peacecraft on a blood hunt for revenge at the same time. The world would have imploded without the need of a battle ship being dropped on the Earth's Sphere." - Duo quipped, swinging his braid out of the way with a knowing look. It was one of the many running jokes among them. Especially after Relena made it abundantly clear that she did not judge Duo and Zechs' relationship in any way or form. If anything, it gave her a clear excuse to get to know her older brother without Noin's rose-tinted glasses creating a spectacle of Milliardo's many flaws.

"So, you're not telling me what this one's for."

"Nope. Kind of a secret. I really do not need, say, the household staff informing Heero about my latest toy."

"I may have put it in their heads that it's a brand new sex toy, they may fuck off for the evening."- Their exchange continued, with Relena's face tingling red at the idea Duo had placed in her staff's ears. He wasn't far off the mark, Relena admitted begrudgingly to herself, but it wasn't exactly a conventional way to satisfy an urge...or several. Duo, not one to miss a beat, picked up on the subtle rouge on Relena's cheeks - "So, it [i]is[/i] sex related! I always knew you had a thing for having guns pointed at you!"

Okay, so this was going to be strange to explain to Duo…

But how do you explain that it isn't the gun being pointed at her, but rather the part where _she_ is in control, taking the aim? Because after having weapons pointed at her so many damn times in her life, Relena's gotten to the point of immunity - seeing as no one will pull the trigger. As a matter of fact, the novelty of Heero aiming weapons in her direction wore off after the third time, when she just curtsied and talked him into attending a dance with her. It was a rite of passage, Relena noted. Sometimes she wondered if she should take Sally's offer of attending a session with a therapist that specialized in post war therapy…

Clearly, she _had to be fucking insane_... But then again, she is related to Zechs. Anything is possible. 

"I'm not having this pointed at me." - She chose clear bluntness, forcing Duo to chortle and scramble to keep himself from falling out of his chair. - "I'm the one pointing this."

"I need to go confess after hearin' this'un."- Duo muttered loud enough for Relena to hear. - "I jus'knew I shoulda never gotten you that gun that one time. Or taught you about using handguns… god, what the fuck kinda childhood did we have? Quatre married a guy he almost killed with a mobile suit. Your brother and I are cut from the same fucked cloth. Heero is...well, he's certainly somethin', Miserable self diagnosin' fucker. Dun get me started on Une, or Wufei and their lil'office romps with Sally."

"Hey wha..." - Relena stopped him after that sentence - "Am I missing out on good preventer gossip?"

"Clearly Eyebrows doesn't know about it if ya don't know yet." - Eyebrows being Dorothy, of course.

Relena placed a hand over the box, sighing. - "You know what, I think I'll pass on this piece of office gossip, Duo."

The braided man took this as his hint and promptly got on his feet, reaching over to bid Relena farewell. With a knowing grin, he ruffled her hair: - "Now, don't do something I wouldn't do..."


End file.
